Stories and their Math Topics
Season 1 #Beginning in Slumberland - Navigation #Vampire Mansions - Using Data #Wonderland Metropolis - Simple Probability #Snow Day at the Wrong Place - Estimation #The Western Trial of Numeral Flats - Area #Riddle of Olympia - Fractions #The Shape Land Mystery - Patterns #Fairy Tale Land's Counting Trouble - Place Values #The Pyramid Time Rescue - Time Keeping #The Mysteries of Symmetrion - Symmetry #A Day at the Parlor - Counting Principle #Trouble with Luck - Logical Sorting #Saving Dr. Pythagoras - 2-D and 3-D Geometry #Warning Overheated Miss Encrypt - Liquid Volume #Search for the Unknown Crystal - Basic Algebra #Marine World Encoded - Codes with Rules #Return to Numeral Flats - Line Graphs #Problem Solving in Shanghai Paradise - Working Backwards #Trouble with Clones - Multiplication #Bought and Sold - Monetary Systems #Lower than Zero - Integers #Model Citizens - Making a Model #Pipe Down the Noise - Linear Measures #Bigger or Smaller - Scale and Size #The Balancing Act - Balancing Equations Season 2 # Clustering Romantic Trouble - Data Clusters # Totally Cool - Relations Between Perimeter and Area # Case of Poisoned CPU - Equivalent Fractions # Vicky True or False - Counterexamples # Painted Penguins - Surface Area # Mother's Day - Decimals # Eye of Byte - Inverse Operations # Whale on the Loose - Ballpark Estimation # Shanghai Paradise in Double Trouble - Growth by Doubling # Trouble with Book Bugs - Bar Graphs # Snake's Romantic Scam - Finding Easier Problems to Solve # Guilty Until Proven Innocent -Point of View # The Big Culinary Race - Elapsed Time # Too Good to Be True - Functions # Merry Christmas - Basic Price Lists # The Masses of Things to Come - Weight Measures # Meter by Meter - Measurement Unit Conversions # A Harvest Gone Bad - Dry Volume # The Triangular Puzzle - Triangles # Happy Easter - Inequalities Season 3 # Body Part Extravaganza - Ratio and Proportion # The Worship of the Ring - Circles # Congruent Problems Call for Congruent Solutions - Congruence # The Blue Mineral of Death - Percents # The Mystery of Guessing - Guessing, Checking and Revising # The Grapes of Math - High/Low Estimation # Jack's Ever Changing Score - Adding and Subtracting Integers # The Library Investigation - Deductive Reasoning # The Multi-Sided Solution - Polygons # Charting Out a Bright Future - Circle Graphs # Cold Times in the Hot Springs - Reading a Thermometer # Happy New Year - Solving a Simpler Case # The Irote Sham Part 1 - Saving Money # The Irote Sham Part 2 - Spending Money # The Second and Third Powers of Polaris - Squared and Cubed Numbers Season 4 # The Budget Master - Budgeting Money # The Prime Controller - Factoring # Directions of Penguion - Distance and Directions # Grinder in a Jam - Predicting Future from Data # Measure for the Cure - Choosing Units of Measure # You Owe Me One - Making Change # The Miss Encrypt Mystery - Missing Information # Trapped in the Clock - Gears # Snake and the Broom Scam - Rates # Thanksgiving Trouble in Botanica - Patterns in Nature # Adult's Collapsing Required - Quadrilaterals # MIC Rescue - Multiple Strategies # Diagramming a Power Outage - Drawing a Diagram # Merry Christmas Penguion - Line Plots # Hawk's Clues - Looking for a Pattern Season 5 # Once Upon a Power - Exponents and Powers # Everybody Wants to Buy and Sell - Adding and Subtracting Money # Some Day My Pattern Will Grow - Numeric Growth Patterns # Zero to Hero - The Number ZeroSThe Circles of Life - Diameter and Circumference # Paint with All the Patterns of the Wind - Tessellations # A Whole New World of Angular Travel - Angle Measures # Grouping Separately Under the Sea - Division # The Scales of Notre-Dame - Patterns in Music # Beauty and the Feast - Order of Operations # The Fair Necessities - Decimal and Fraction Equivalents # I'll Make a Line Out of You - Properties of Lines # A Point is a Line Your Angles Make - Parallel, Perpendicular and Transverse Lines # Son of Graphs - Appropriate and Misleading Graphs # When You Measure Upon a Star - Prices by Perimeter and Area # An Unknown World - Unknown Angle Measures and Side Lengths # Mix A Little Deeper - Mixed Numbers # For the First Degree in Forever - Integer Temperatures # Why Should I Compare - Inequalities with Addition and Subtraction # When Will My Grids Come Out - Gridding # You Can Time - Time Patterns # We Are Monetary If You Please - Multiplying and Dividing Money # The Hawaiian Operation Ride - Long Basic Operations # The World's Greatest Functioning Mind - Functions with Multiplication and Division # Atlantis the Decimated Empire - Comparing Fractions and Decimals Season 6 #The Chaos Patterns - Repeating Patterns #Comparison of the White Lotus - Inequalities with Multiplication and Division #Gotta Time Em All - Fractions of Time Units #Going Decimal - Decimal Place Values #My Life as a Shopping Robot - Price Lists with Addition and Subtraction #Fairly Odd Variables - Basic Substitution of Variables #The Powerpuff Numbers - Inequalities on Number Lines #How to Cook Your Meals - Recipes with Fractions #Spongebob Money Pants - Price Lists with Multiplication #Jimmy Neutron Fractional Genius - Comparing Fractions #Scary Tale Land - Builder's Math: Cutting to Fit #Escape from the Maze of Madness - Builder's Math: Lever Length Multiplication #Construction Problems at Coolotopolis - Builder's Math: Perimeter and Area of Construction Sites #Cream's Shed Trouble - Builder's Math: Cost of Building Materials #Building the Step by Step Bridge - Builder's Math: Multi-Step Problem Solving #The Olympia Triathlon Relay - Math in Sports: Recording Team Abilities #Basketball Turmoil for the Number Rangers - Math in Sports: Diagramming Team Plays #The Big Father's Day Race - Math in Sports: Recording Race Times #Vicky and Irwin Dance - Math in Sports: Scoring Performance #Vivian and the Polaris Baseball Tournament - Math in Sports: Recording Data Category:Problem Solving Stories Category:Pre-Algebra Stories Category:Geometry Stories Category:Proportional Reasoning Stories Category:Stories Focusing on Charlie Category:Stories Focusing on Mabelle Category:Stories Focusing on Miss Encrypt Category:Stories Focusing on Lucy Category:Stories Focusing on Irwin Category:Stories Focusing on Irene Category:Measurement Stories Category:Operation Stories Category:Number Use Stories Category:Data Use Stories Category:Probability Stories Category:Money Stories Category:Time Stories Category:Estimation Stories Category:Equivalence Stories Category:Fraction Stories Category:Logic Stories Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6